


Ghost in the Machine

by Fides



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, mmom, mmom 2009, mmom 2009: day 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Machine

It was a common assumption that Vulcan's did not masturbate. Like many assumptions it was both inaccurate and illogical. Biological impulses were a natural part of life and to control those impulses was the path to serenity. It was perhaps true, however, that they indulged those impulses less often than the average human. At least in Spock's experience. Not that he had conducted an exhaustive study, or even one that could be held up to review, but over a human lifetime spent living among them one picked up a few impressions.

Which was to say that it was not exclusively due to the influence of his human heritage that he was lying on his bed, the hard flesh of his cock in his hand and stroking it with definite purpose. Nero had tortured him with the death of his planet and it had ripped a hole in his heart but it was not the first such wound nor, in many ways the largest. Vulcan was his birthplace but not his home. His home had been in the stars. His home had died years ago having lived a long and full human life.

And now he had been given a vision of the past. Himself so young, so much to learn and such a different universe to do so in. And Jim. Still so much a child. Different from what he remembered but the same face, the same voice... and in his mind the same body, the same lips, the same touch... That was his torture, one Nero had never dreamed of. To watch and never touch. To see this boy grow into his Kirk, into the man he could (would) be, but wasn't. He would fade into the background, let them live their lives and find their own paths - where-ever those took them, who-ever they took them too.

But some nights the past and the future would press too close and he let himself lie with his ghosts.


End file.
